¿Casualidad o destino?
by gioconda91
Summary: Au Regina Mills, acaba de regresar a su bufete tras sufrir un accidente de automóvil. Ese mismo día, una joven mujer la aborda con algo muy importante que contarle y solicitando sus servicios.
1. Chapter 1

**Derechos: No son míos.**

 _ **¿Casualidad o destino?**_

Primera parte

 **Emma Swan**

Eran las 9:00 de una mañana soleada y preciosa. Incluso en una ciudad tan frenética como Nueva York. Muchas personas corrían de un lado para otro, dirigiéndose a sus oficinas o iban tirando de sus hijos para llevarlos al colegio, irritados porque el tiempo se les echaba encima.

Para Emma Swan, en cambio, el tiempo no era un problema. Estaba sentada en las escaleras de un enorme edificio de oficinas, observando con sus pequeños ojos verdes a las personas que deambulaban de arriba abajo, ajenas al resto de los mortales. Llevaba puesta una gorra, unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de rugby que ocultaba su esbelto cuerpo. Su pelo rubio y rizado caía desenfadadamente sobre sus hombros. A su lado, un chico castaño de unos 11 años, leía con entusiasmo un periódico.

Aquello que Emma esperaba con paciencia, ocurrió. Una mujer morena, menuda pero muy elegante y sofisticada, llamó su atención. El chico levantó su mirada del libro para seguir el recorrido de sus ojos.

\- ¿Es esa, Emma?.- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, Henry.- Emma continuó observando a la mujer con detenimiento. Estaba sorprendida porque en persona era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

\- Es guapa.- Comentó el chico sonriendo con inocencia.

\- Sí… muy… ¡No!… para nada… es una engreída… se ve a leguas. - Se corrigió Emma.

\- Pues a mi me parece triste.- Argumentó Henry volviendo a mirar a la mujer morena con compasión.- ¡Emma, que se va!.- Avisó el chico preocupado.

La mujer rubia le sonrió con tranquilidad.- Todavía no es el momento. Tendrá que salir a desayunar, digo yo. Seguro que va al Fate, todos van allí.- Dijo señalando el restaurante que había frente a ellos.- Ese será nuestro momento, chico.- Le dijo revolviéndole el pelo para que se relajara.

 **Regina Mills**

Para Regina Mills, su primer día de trabajo, después de sus largas vacaciones, había resultado extraño y agobiante. Sus compañeros del bufete, incluyendo a su socio y prometido, le habían preparado una maravillosa y acogedora fiesta de bienvenida, con ramo de flores y tarta incluida. Pero ella se sentía incapaz de divertirse. Fingió durante toda la mañana con largas y falsas sonrisas, pero estas se convirtieron en una horrible mueca de pánico. El desayuno fue la perfecta excusa para huir del ambiente tenso y enrarecido de la oficina. Robin, su prometido, intentó detenerla preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó muy serio.

\- Sí, tranquilo, solo necesito estar sola un rato.- Argumentó con una mueca que no llegó a ser sonrisa.

Y como siempre había hecho, antes de sus vacaciones, se sentó en el Fate para desayunar. Lejos de la oficina no se sentía presionada. Había estado ausente cuatro largos meses, dos de ellos en coma. Sufría un periodo de amnesia y todavía era incapaz de recordar a todos sus compañeros. Todos esperaban o intentaban hacerle recordad contando anécdotas y batallitas.

\- No tienen ni idea de los frustrante que es.- murmuró para sí misma mientras leía la carta.

\- Quizás nosotros podamos ayudarle.- Dijo una voz frente a ella. Regina levantó su cara, pero el sol la cegó. Usó su mano como visera y se asombró al ver a una mujer rubia y a un niño parados junto a su mesa.

\- ¿Perdone?.

\- O quizás no… pero lo que si es seguro es que usted puede ayudarnos a nosotros.- Dijo con atrevimiento sentándose en la mesa frente a ella e invitando al chico a que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Perdone, estoy intentando desayunar.- Dijo Regina irritada y molesta.

\- Pero si aun no le han tomado nota.- Argumentó la joven con una sonrisa que a Regina le pareció pedante.- Escúcheme solo un minuto, le prometo que acabará ayudándonos. - Dijo con seguridad.

Regina desvió su atención al chico y aunque era una mujer fría, los ojos de esperanza del chico la incomodaron.

-Tiene un minuto.- Masculló entre dientes.

\- Suficiente… verá, Henry es huérfano, sus padres adoptivos fallecieron. Cuando eso ocurrió, Henry pilló un bus para venir a buscarme hasta la otra punta de la ciudad.

\- Perdone… ¿Y usted quien es?.- Preguntó Regina sin comprender.

\- Su madre…

\- ¿Usted es la madre biológica de Henry?.- Ahora que lo sabía, no podía negar que tenían los mismos ojos.

\- Así es. Él me encontró a través de una web.- Dijo con media sonrisa insegura.

\- Es una historia interesante e increíble… pero ya ha pasado su minuto.- Dijo Regina levantando su mano para avisar al camarero, que la siguió ignorando.

\- Verá, ha aparecido una tía de Henry, vive en Francia y amenaza con separarnos. Ahí es donde entra en juego usted.

-¿Puede pagarme?.- Le pregunto la morena con desgana.

\- No tengo todo el dinero ahora, pero le pagaré… lo prometo. - Rogó Emma.

\- Lo siento, no vivo de promesas.- Regina se levantó y se puso su abrigo.- Disculpe, tengo prisa.- Dijo evitando mirarlos a ambos mientras se marchaba.

 **Emma Swan**

Maldita mujer materialista y engreída. Ni siquiera se había despedido del chico. Emma estaba irritada y frustrada.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que se marche?.- Preguntó el chico con sus labios temblando de la emoción.

\- Por supuesto que no. Espera aquí.

Emma salió corriendo, alcanzando a la menuda mujer, antes de que subiera las escaleras a su oficina de trabajo.

\- Señorita Mills… espere, por favor.- La llamó en voz alta.

\- Está arruinando mi primer día de trabajo.- Espetó impaciente.

\- ¿Ha estado de vacaciones?.- Le preguntó la rubia.

\- No.- Contestó secamente la morena.

\- ¿Viaje de negocios?.- Volvió a preguntar.

\- No.- Volvió a contestar, aguantando las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Enferma? O tal vez… ¿sufrió un accidente?.

Regina se quedó rígida. Su labio inferior temblaba tanto como sus manos y aunque Emma se apiadó, no podía detenerse ya.

\- Sí, un accidente de coche grave, dos fallecidos, dos meses en coma y amnesia parcial. ¿Le parece poco?.- Terminó preguntando dolida.

\- Lo siento… lo entiendo y perdone. Pero… de veras, Henry necesita nuestra ayuda.

\- ¿Y por qué yo? Soy una de las abogadas más caras. Usted no puede permitirse pagarme.- Le increpó recordándoselo.

\- Porque el destino quiso que fuese usted.

\- No creo en el destino.- Dijo haciendo amago de retirarse.

\- Pues debería… porque el destino quiso que usted tuviese un accidente y que en ese accidente fallecieran dos personas, Rouse y Michael Malory, los padres adoptivos de Henry. - Emma la miró con profundidad.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Derechos: No son míos.

¿Casualidad o destino?

Segunda Parte

 **Regina Mills**

Regina Mills se sintió al instante mareada, como si un martillo hubiese golpeado su cabeza y está vibrara igual que una campana. Sus ojos se agrandaron intentando retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer y el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente. Su corazón martilleaba a punto de salir por su boca y le faltaba el aire. Estaba pálida.

\- Oh… perdone, no quería importunarla de esta manera.- Le dijo Emma, acortando la distancia que las separaba y acariciando suavemente su brazo. Regina respondió apartándose con delicadeza, pero molesta y visiblemente incomoda. Para ella esa mujer era una desconocida, aunque tuviese la impresión de haber tratado con ella toda la vida.

\- ¿Esto es una extorsión?.- Pregunto Regina, cruzándose de brazos, en actitud claramente defensiva. Esa mujer actuaba con tal tranquilidad y atrevimiento, que Regina no podía evitar dudar de ella

\- ¿Que…? ¡Nooo, por Dios!. - Emma torció el gesto disgustada.- Solo quería que lo supiera. No todo el mundo, abogada Mills, tiene una segunda oportunidad como la que usted acaba de obtener. - Emma miró hacia donde distraídamente Henry escribía algo sobre un papel, en la distancia. En el momento en el que el chico levantó la vista, como si supiera que lo estaban mirando, Emma le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

\- No me haga esto.- Rogó con voz débil y llena del sufrimiento y la culpabilidad que le provocaba tener cerca a aquel niño.

\- Señorita Mills, Henry ya perdió a sus padres… no deje que me pierda a mi… no deje que yo lo pierda.- Emma aprovechó para meter las manos en sus bolsillos con gesto avergonzado y agachar la cabeza. Regina pensó que era porque no le gustaba tener que pedirle nada a nadie. No conocía a Emma Swan, aunque se encargaría de investigar sobre ella más tarde, pero podía intuir que era una mujer con una tranquilidad tal que parecía conocer todos los secretos del Universo, y por supuesto, capaz de valerse por sí misma. Resultaba extraño hablar con una persona tan segura de sí misma y tan segura de estar haciendo lo correcto. Extraño y frustrante.

\- Yo… tengo que irme.- Dijo Regina evitando la inocente mirada del chico que había llegado junto a Emma, y sin poder ocultar los nervios.

\- Espera, piense en ello, por favor.- Volvió a rogar Emma.- Henry, dale la dirección.- Pidió mirando y sonriendo al chico con ternura. Henry asintió complacido y le acercó a la morena un papel con una dirección escrita en colores chillones y con letras ridículamente grandes, aunque no tal ridículas viniendo de una niño de 11 años. Regina tomó el papel con rapidez y lo guardo sin pararse a mirarlo en el bolsillo de su americana negra. Miró a Emma y luego brevemente desvió su atención hasta el chico castaño, que parecía preocupado y triste. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. En aquel momento habría deseado ser ella en vez de sus padre, la que estuviese muerta.

Casi corría por las escaleras, mientras las lagrimas eran más copiosas y los sollozos eran incontrolables. La culpabilidad la ahogaba. Aquel niño de mirada triste, había perdido a sus padres por su culpa o eso es lo que aquella mujer aseguraba.

Se decidió a comprobarlo, y nada más llegar a su oficina, le pidió nerviosa a su secretaria que buscara toda la información disponible sobre Emma Swan y luego se dirigió a la sala de archivos para buscar y leer el expediente de su caso. Regina se había colocado las gafas de sol en el ascensor, para evitar las preguntas de sus compañeros, aunque el hecho de que las llevara puesta dentro de edificio era ya extraño e igualmente llamó la atención, pero nadie se atrevió a detenerla para preguntarle.

Nada más llegar a la sala, dejó el bolso en una de las mesas, se deshizo de la chaqueta y remangó su camiseta de seda gris. Estaba sudando de los nervios y la tensión. Bajó la primera caja de cartón, la que contenía la letra inicial de su apellido, pero el expediente no estaba allí. Tampoco estaba en la caja que correspondía a la letra inicial de su nombre. Se desesperó y finalmente, abrumada por todos los acontecimientos de la mañana, se estrelló contra el suelo de rodillas y explotó en llantos.

Media hora después, estaba sentada en el suelo, con una tila en sus manos para relajar su ansiedad y con el rastro de las lagrimas en su hermoso rostro. Se llevó a los labios la taza para dar un sorbo, cuando alguien abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

\- ¡Gina! ¿Qué…? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? ¿Has estado llorando?.- Una mujer pelirroja, de ojos azules, tan claros que parecían irreales, la abrumó a preguntas mientras se agachaba a su lado y tomaba sus manos con confianza.

Zelena Mills, era la tercera socia del bufete y la mas exitosa después de Regina. Había ganado casi todos sus casos, incluyendo el que implicaba a su hermana en la muerte de dos personas. Mientras ella aun se encontraba en coma, el juicio se alargó… pero finalmente, el seguro pagó y Regina había quedado sin antecedentes. Zelena luchó como una fiera defendiendo a su hermana en los tribunales.

-¿Dónde esta mi expediente?.- Preguntó Regina relajadamente pero imponente. - ¿Por qué no está archivado?.

Zelena se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con ternura.- Robin solo pretende protegerte. No quiere que pienses en el accidente para que puedas seguir adelante.

\- Dame la documentación.- Pidió Regina con la mandíbula tensa.

\- Es mejor así, que lo hayas olvidado todo.- Le sugirió su hermana.- Es lo mejor para ti.

Regina, con su mirada fría y decidida, no necesitó pedirle la documentación de nuevo. Zelena se incorporó suspirando resignada y alcanzó una caja de cartón que descansaba en el último estante de uno de los archivadores. Sacó la carpeta con el acta y dudó un momento antes de dársela, temerosa de que aquello no fuese buena idea. Regina tomó la carpeta, ansiosa por leer toda la información.

\- Quiero estar a solas.- Añadió viendo que su hermana no tenía intención de moverse.

\- No puedo irme en este momento.- Se quejó Zelena, nerviosa y preocupada.

\- Estoy bien, vete tranquila.- Contestó Regina con toda su atención puesta sobre la carpeta.

Zelena, con su rostro compungido, asintió comprensiva y sin replicar nada, accedió a dejarla sola.

"Accidente de tráfico con víctimas mortales". Ese era el título de su acta y lo primero que Regina alcanzó a leer. Tragó saliva sonoramente y continuó leyendo la ubicación exacta del accidente y los nombres de las víctimas, Rouse y Michael Malory. Sobre el mismo papel, un poco más abajo, aparecía el nombre de Henry. El peso de la realidad golpeó a Regina, en ese momento habría deseado haber muerto en aquel accidente.

Justamente, en ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta y cuando Regina levantó sus ojos se alegró de que fuera su secretaria dispuesta a informarle.

\- Disculpe, señorita Mills, la información que solicitó.- le dijo la mujer de mediana edad, pasándole una carpeta.

\- Gracias Amalia.- Tomó la carpeta gentilmente y le sonrió agradecida.

\- No tiene que darlas, es mi trabajo, señorita Mills.- Respondió sonriendo con humildad.

Entonces Regina cayó en la cuenta de lo agradable que había sido en todo momento aquella mujer, sin agobiarla, ni hacer preguntas indiscretas, siempre eficiente y prudente.

\- Amalia, ¿todo bien en tu casa? ¿Los niños bien?.- la sonrisa de la secretaria se amplió visiblemente y sus ojos brillaron

\- Todo estupendo, y los niños crecen como el demonio.- Dijo soltando una carcajada que arrancó la única sonrisa verdadera de Regina en todo el día.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

Derechos: No son míos.

¿Casualidad o destino?

Tercera parte.

 **Regina Mills.**

La noche había llegado demasiado pronto para Regina. Se había marchado antes de tiempo del trabajo, con el deseo de leer toda aquel amasijo de papeles con información sobre la señorita Swan y Henry.

Se había dado un baño relajante y puesto el pijama. Una copa de sidra descansaba casi vacía sobre la mesita de té y ella estaba sentada en el sofá, con los pies encima y encogidos, mientras leía con pasión.

Al parecer el chico había heredado una enorme fortuna y la casa de sus padres adoptivos, donde actualmente vivía con Emma, que había solicitado su custodia tres meses antes. El juez se la había dado al comprobar que Henry no tenía ningún pariente que pudiese acogerle. Leer toda aquella información, hizo que Regina desconfiara de los verdaderos intereses de Emma Swan. ¿Quién era aquella mujer que parecía saberlo todo?

Su expediente decía que era una mujer de 28 años, original del estado de Maine. No tenía padres, pues la encontraron abandonada en el arcén de una carretera. Había ido de familia de acogida en familia de cogida, hasta dar con el doctor Swan y su mujer, quienes la adoptaron con 12 años. Emma tenía un futuro prometedor, notas excelentes y beca de deporte. Pero, la historia de siempre, chica conoce a chico y chico la deja preñada y desaparece. Emma deja los estudios universitarios, se mete en algunos líos, pequeños delitos como robos. Tiene diferentes trabajos, que van desde camarera hasta bajista en un grupo, para acabar sentando cabeza y trabajando de profesora en una escuela de las afueras.

La herencia de Henry era un motivo de peso para solicitar su custodia y Regina no podía evitar el recelo y su necesidad de proteger al chico.

 **Emma Swan**

La noche era cálida, aunque corría una ligera brisa. Emma y Henry habían aprovechado para echarse en las tumbonas del jardín a observar las estrellas. Henry estaba mas callado que de costumbre. Por lo general era un chico curioso, deseoso de conocer las respuestas a todas las preguntas que su pequeño cerebro le planteaba. En cada una de sus preguntas quedaban al descubierto su inocencia, su bondad y su gran compasión.

Emma no podía dejar de observarlo con adoración. Todavía el peso de la culpabilidad era angustioso, pero Henry la había perdonado mucho antes de que se vieran por primera vez.

\- ¿Crees que mis padres están en el cielo? ¿Y si lo están, crees que podrían verme?.- La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Emma mientras acomodaba correctamente la manta encima de Henry. Se quedó mirando los ojos verdes de su hijo, llenos de esperanza.

\- Claro que pueden.- Dijo llevando sus ojos al firmamento con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y donde están?.- Preguntó Henry con el ceño fruncido.

\- Donde tu quieras… elige una estrella y siempre que la mires pensarás en ellos y los encontrarás. - Emma tragó saliva con melancolía.- Sé que no lo entiendes.- Añadió observando al chico con media sonrisa.- Pero te aseguro que funciona.

\- Entonces escojo la luna, es grande y siempre la encontraré. - Contestó el chico con una sonrisa inocente. Emma soltó una carcajada.

\- Chico listo.- dijo orgullosa, acariciando su cabeza.

\- Es una buena casualidad que fuese adoptado y que te encontrara, ¿no crees Emma?.- Comentó el chico pensativo.- De no ser así, estaría solo…

\- No, Henry, no es casualidad. Es el destino… el destino nos dio a ambos una segunda oportunidad.- Dijo igual de pensativa.- Eso es lo que yo creo.

\- Entonces nadie nos puede separar.- Argumentó el chico con convicción. - No tiene sentido que el destino una a dos personas para luego separarlas, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad.- Contestó Emma.

 **Regina Mills**

La mañana, frenética y ruidosa, llegó demasiado pronto para Regina Mills. La temperatura era elevada en la calle y Regina se deshizo de la chaqueta nada más pisarla. Robin la esperaba junto al portal, con un café humeante para ella.

\- Buenos días, querida.- La saludó con un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Buenos días, Robin.- Contestó Regina, tomando el vaso con familiaridad.

Robin solía ser así de atento, sobre todo más aun desde que había despertado del accidente. La colmaba de regalos, de flores, de pequeños detalles como un café por la mañana, una caja de bombones, cestas de manzanas rojas…. A veces, si dormían juntos, le preparaba un baño, le hacía una cena exquisita o simplemente le acercaba un vaso de la mejor sidra que existía. Todavía se le notaba molesto porque ayer Regina no acudió a la cena, ni pasó la noche con él, como había prometido.

\- Deberías rechazar ese cliente, esa mujer solo quiere el dinero. El niño es una mina de oro para ella. - Le dijo Robin andando a su lado, con su maletín en una mano y su café en la otra.

\- Es lo que no entiendo, el niño podría escoger al abogado que quisiera.

\- Pero esa tal Swan necesita al mejor abogado para quedarse con el dinero…. Y esa eres tu.- Dijo tirando el vaso de café vacío, y abrazándola con la mano que ahora tenía libre. -… consiguiendo la custodia, claro. Nadie querría aceptarlo, salvo tú.- Dijo Robin con altanería.- Es una jugada sencilla y magistral, me quito el sombrero ante esa mujer.- Dijo haciendo el gesto de quitarse un sombrero inexistente.

\- No sé. El niño quería quedarse con ella.- Argumentó Regina pensativa.- Y me importa el bienestar del chico.

\- Eres demasiado inocente, se aprovecha de que te sientes mal por lo del accidente.- Le dijo Robin mientras llamaba un taxi.- Y que no te acuerdes de nada, es un regalo del cielo, Regina.- Sentenció Robin con convicción, invitándola a entrar en el vehículo y mirándola desde fuera.

\- ¿Tu crees?.- Preguntó con la duda reflejada en sus ojos, acomodándose en el asiento.

\- Sí. Tienes que continuar con tu vida donde la dejaste.- la animó Robin, agachándose para besarla a modo de despedida.

\- ¿No vienes a la oficina?.- Preguntó sorprendida por el beso.

\- Tengo algunas compras que hacer antes de dirigirme a la oficina.- Dijo con cierto nerviosismo.- Pero… prometeme que lo pensarás.

\- Está bien. Lo pensaré, creo que lo rechazaré.- Dijo sintiéndose al instante mal.

Tras arrancar el taxi, Regina negó aturdida, intentado quitarse de encima la sensación de malestar. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo, para sacar su móvil y entonces un papel cayó al suelo. Sorprendida, lo abrió y enseguida reconoció la letra de Henry.

\- Espere, podría… - Dudó mirando el papel, planteándose si debía olvidarse del tema… pero sabía que si no lo hacía, la culpabilidad no la dejaría concentrarse y trabajar. Podía ir a hacerles una visita, asegurarse de que Emma Swan no era la persona correcta para cuidar de Henry. - Lléveme aquí.- Le dijo entregándole el papel.

\- Esto está en las afueras.- Comentó el taxista.

\- Sí, no se preocupe…

El taxista cruzó la ciudad, bordeando el río y dirigiéndose a un valle fuera de la ciudad, lleno de árboles y grandes casas, muy separadas entre sí, para finalmente desviarse hacía una de ellas, quizás la más grande y hermosa de todas.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Derechos: No son míos.

 **¿Casualidad o destino?**

Cuarta parte

 **Emma Swan**

Era una locura y Emma lo sabía, pero era la única forma de hacer que Henry perdiese el miedo a hacer cualquier cosa. Habían salido a dar un paseo temprano y Henry estaba comentando lo mucho que le habría gustado tener una piscina. Sus padres habían construido columpios, una casa en un árbol, un hermoso observatorio… incluso un pequeño invernadero en donde el pequeño había sembrado tomates y hortalizas. Pero nunca una piscina. Henry le contó que sus padres habían tenido un niño, antes de adoptarle a él y que el pequeño murió ahogado en una piscina, en la casa de unos amigos. Por eso nunca habían tenido piscina, ni tan siquiera una de plástico de esas pequeñas donde solo se ahogarían insectos y roedores.

La policía los pilló en plena intentona cuando a Emma se le ocurrió saltar la valla para entrar en la piscina de unos vecinos. Emma actuó con tranquilidad y se dirigió a uno de los policías, llevándoselo a una distancia a la que Henry no pudiera escucharlos. Pero Henry pudo ver como el policía asentía trastornado tras escuchar a Emma.

\- Tendré que dar parte y tomaros las huellas dactilares.- Dijo el policía sonriendo un poco forzado, acercándose a Henry.- ¿Qué te parece, chico?.- Henry asintió sonriendo, pero en cuanto el policía dejó de mirarlo, se volvió hacia Emma entornando los ojos cuando ésta encogió los hombros con inocencia.

\- El truco de la compasión, siempre funciona.- Le susurró Emma divertida.

Y una hora más tarde, el coche de policía los dejó frente a la casa y el policía se despidió de ellos amablemente, no sin antes asegurarse de que Emma apuntaba su número de teléfono, con la excusa de alguna futura emergencia.

\- Está claro que le gustas al señor Graham.- Comento Henry algo molesto.

\- Espera… Henry.- Lo tomó de la mano para hacer que la mirase y luego se agachó para ponerse a su altura. - El único hombre que me importa eres tú.- Dijo acariciando su mejilla con ternura.- Y creeme, no verás muchos otros hombres en mi vida.- Dijo sonriendo para sí misma.

\- ¿Por qué?.

\- Ishhh, debí suponer que ibas a preguntar eso.- Murmuró contrariada.- Pues… verás…

\- ¡Hola!.- La voz de Regina Mills, unos tonos mas alta de lo razonable, provocó que ambos se encogieran.

\- ¡Hola!.- Contestaron Emma y Henry a la vez. Emma, particularmente agradecida.

\- Ha llegado usted en el momento adecuado, abogada Mills.- Comentó Emma a continuación. Llevaba puestas unas bermudas surferas bastante largas y una camiseta de tirantes, y cargaba sus chanclas de cuero en la mano, por lo que andaba descalza despreocupadamente. Regina no podía más que mirarla con desaprobación y Emma se limitaba a seguir sonriendo con tranquilidad.

\- Prefiero no preguntar qué demonios ha pasado.- Comentó Regina entre dientes.

\- La policía nos pilló cuando intentábamos saltar una valla, para entrar a una piscina. Ha sido por mi culpa.- Saltó Henry en defensa de Emma.

\- Tu no tienes culpa de nada Henry.- Se adelantó Regina para consolarlo, acariciando levemente su mejilla. Aquel contacto provocó en Regina un instinto que antes jamás había sentido, el maternal. Emma se sorprendió mirándolos con un sentimiento de familiaridad.

\- No tienes que defenderme, Henry.- Le dijo revolviendo su pelo.- Le aseguro, Regina, que mi intención no era mala.- Dijo Emma mirando a la morena con seriedad.- Henry, ¿por qué no vas a intentar quitarte la tinta?.- Le sugirió Emma seguidamente.

Henry corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Parecía realmente contento, a pesar de todo. Regina volvió a hundir sus mirada de desaprobación en la rubia.

\- ¿En qué estaba pensando?.- Inquirió Regina con un tono escandalizado.

\- Pensaba en saltar una vaya…

\- No hablo de eso… - Emma alzó las cejas sin comprender.- ¿Iba a decirle que es Gay a un niño de 11 años?.

\- Lo ha oído todo.- Sentenció más que preguntó la joven. - No veo que hay realmente de malo en ser sincera con él. Henry es un niño bastante comprensivo. - Emma comenzó a andar en dirección a la casa, invitando a Regina a seguirla.- Creo que… no está comprendiendo la relación que nos une.

\- Comprendo que es usted una irresponsable que deja mucho que desear en lo que a ejercer de madre se refiere.- Le espetó Regina sin consideración.

\- Si es lo que piensa, no voy a intentar convencerle de lo contrario.- Contestó Emma encogiéndose de hombros sin mostrar señales de estar ofendida. - Por cierto, ¿ha venido en Taxi y no en coche?.- Dijo señalando al automóvil parado frente a la casa. - Ahh, por lo del accidente, claro, le da miedo conducir. - Se adelantó a contestar ella misma.

\- Eso es un golpe bajo.- Murmuró Regina.

\- No lo pretendía. Solo lo di por sentado.- Contestó Emma restándole importancia.

\- Intenté ponerme en contacto con usted, pero no viene su teléfono ni aparece usted en la guía.- Le dijo Regina mostrándole el papel que Henry le había dado con la dirección escrita.

\- Eso es porque no tengo teléfono. No soy amante de las tecnologías, señorita Mills.

\- Debería tener un teléfono para urgencias.- Comentó Regina.

\- Está el teléfono fijo. Luego se lo daré, ahora pase dentro, por favor.- Le dijo dejándola pasar en primer lugar.

 **Regina Mills**

Emma pilló a Henry lavándose las manos con el estropajo y se acercó para ver qué tal le iba. Regina la siguió un poco tímida. Sentía que estaba invadiendo la intimidad de dos personas en cuya muerte ella estaba implicada. A pesar de todo, la casa era cálida, amplia y le daba la bienvenida.

\- No, no… tienes que usar detergente.- Argumentó Emma, corrigiendo al chico y ayudándole a frotarlas.

\- Prefiero no preguntar cómo diantres sabe usted eso.- Dijo Regina entornando los ojos cuando Emma se volvió para mirarla con una sonrisa misteriosa.

\- Frotate con fuerza debajo del agua.- Terminó de dar las últimas instrucciones al chico. - Voy a cambiarme, si quiere puede ver la casa. - Le dijo a Regina pasando por su lado.

Salió al exterior, empujada por la claridad que entraba por los ventanales del salón. El jardín de atrás era enorme, abarcaba una gran extensión de césped. Había un precioso porche con tumbonas y un poco mas lejos, Regina podía ver unos cuantos columpios y un tobogán. Justo a la derecha de la casa, había un árbol con una casa de madera en la copa. El entorno parecía ideal para un niño y sin duda, a Regina le habría encantado crecer en un lugar así. Brillaba el sol y el color del césped hinchó de alegría su corazón. Le habría encantado tirarse por la pequeña colina, y rodar por el césped, como cuando era una niña. Una larga valla blanca de madera rodeaba por completo la casa, separándola del río.

Aunque disfrutaba de las vistas y del aire cálido de la media mañana, decidió conocer la casa por dentro, pero no esperaba encontrarse de lleno con las cientos de fotos que se repartían por todo el hogar, sobre todo de Henry. Pero las fotos que mas le abrumaba mirar eran la de los padres del chico.

\- Esos son mamá y papá.- Escuchó decir a Henry detrás suya, sorprendiéndola. Regina disimuló como pudo su turbación. - Ahora estoy con Emma. Ella dice que podremos demostrar lo que somos.

\- ¿Y qué sois, Henry?.- Le preguntó Regina curiosa.

\- Una familia, claro.- Respondió Henry rápidamente, muy seguro.

\- Claro…- Murmuró Regina sonriéndole de vuelta.

\- Sé que no va a ser fácil… ¿me ayudarás?.- Rogó el chico, como si hubiese intuido que Regina se estaba planteando si ayudarlos o no.

\- ¿Pero es lo que realmente quieres, Henry?.- Le preguntó la morena, con recelo. - Quiero saber lo que tu piensas, no lo que piensa Emma.

\- Pienso que tengo suerte de tener a Emma en mi vida.- Dijo Henry muy seguro.- No, suerte no...- se corrigió el chico.- Era mi destino.

\- Henry, eres demasiado pequeño para entender el destino.- Le dijo sumida en el recuerdo de sus propias palabras…

\- La señorita Mills no cree en el destino, Henry.- Dijo Emma llegando por detrás del chico y abrazándolo cariñosamente. Miró a Regina con cierta malicia y sonrió burlona.

Continuará….


End file.
